


A Learning Experience

by RumblingJazz (neoculture_dorkology)



Series: Origins [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Apparently Sunstreaker has a thing for fish, Both of them have had bad pasts, Humanformers, Jazz as the Twins' legal guardian, M/M, Merformers, Prowl is Protective of Bluestreak, Prowl literally hates Sunstreaker, Sunstreaker needs to learn how to be nice, Watch out Sunstreaker, what the hell do I tag this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoculture_dorkology/pseuds/RumblingJazz
Summary: Neither Sunstreaker nor Bluestreak have really met one another's kind before. Both of them are recovering from things. Ratchet thinks it will be a learning experience.





	1. Iacon

Sunstreaker had known people in Iacon were going to be weird before he moved there. The city, which was built beside the sea, was far different in scenery and surroundings than landlocked Kaon had been. The people? They were even more different than their cities. 

Thankfully, Sunstreaker and his brother hadn't been forced to live in the center of the city. Their legal guardian, a man from Polyhex, helped them get a place on the outskirts of the city. It was beside the water, but Sideswipe seemed to like it. That was good enough for Sunstreaker. 

This was not something the ex-gladiator had expected. 

"You're offering me a job?" 

The burly red-head in front of him, a man named Ratchet, nodded. "Finally got that, did you?" 

"What do I have to do?" It might have seemed desperate to anyone looking on, but fuck them and fuck their opinions. Sunstreaker knew it would be harder for him to find a job than his brother. Sideswipe was personable, while he was... not.

"It's a fairly simple job, so long as you're not averse to working with Mer." 

"...I don't know what a Mer is." 

The look Ratchet gave him was nothing short of disbelieving. "How do you not know what a Mer is?" 

"I'm from Kaon. Do I look like a damned local to you?" Sunstreaker's short temper flared quickly, rearing the ugly head of rage. 

"Ahhh, you're one of those boys. With the influx of newcomers, how was I supposed to know you were Kaonite?" the burly man shook his head. "No need to get angry, young one. Follow me, I guess I'll use visual aides."

 _Visual aides? Does he think I'm an infant?_ Sunstreaker wondered. He followed the man without protest for the most part, but when the man stopped beside a truck and opened the passenger side door for him, Sunstreaker balked. 

"I'm not getting in that thing." 

"Oh, for Primus' sake. Don't tell me Kaonites don't have trucks, either!" 

"No, we do. I'm not getting in that thing, though." Sunstreaker crossed his arms. "I'll walk. Just tell me where to go and I'll go there." 

Ratchet exhaled, and shut the truck door, locking the vehicle. "I'll walk you there. That way you're less likely to get lost." 

Sunstreaker frowned, but since it didn't seem intended as an insult, he silently followed the redhead.

 

* * *

 

It hadn't been a short walk. It took them fifteen minutes on foot to reach the large building that displayed a large sign... written in Iaconian, which Sunstreaker couldn't read. Typical Iaconians, couldn't even write their signs in Common. Did it make them feel important? 

"We work with Mer here," Ratchet stated, conversationally. 

"Can we get to the part where you tell me what a Mer is? I don't want to be given the grand tour until I know what the Pits I'll be working with." 

Ratchet rolled his eyes. "You're not impatient at all," he muttered. "Come on inside, I'll resist giving you the 'grand tour'. I think you'll need to meet a Mer to understand." 

"Is a Mer a... person?" Sunstreaker asked. 

Ratchet grimaced. "Not... exactly." 

"Not exactly? What do you mean, not exactly? Is a Mer a person or not?" Sunstreaker demanded. Ratchet, however, ignored him in favor of leading him down several halls. Sunstreaker was getting the impression that he would easily get lost in this building. 

"This is a Mer." Ratchet opened a door, which Sunstreaker held for him. He'd learned not to enter rooms before someone he'd just met or didn't trust. Always make them walk in first. You were less likely to find a knife in your back that way. 

When he entered, the Kaonite gaped. Most of the room's floor had been built as a giant fish tank - someone could just walk right into it.

The thing that really caught his eye, however, was the creature who reared up through the surface of the water, giving Ratchet quite an indignant look. He looked somewhat like a human man from the waist up, but was fish from the tail down. His tail and fins were black and white, though two of his head fins were red. His eyes were a piercing ice blue, portraying what seemed to be anger. 

"Sunstreaker, meet Prowl. Prowl, meet Sunstreaker." 

Prowl apparently didn't like Sunstreaker, or want to meet him, because he dove back beneath the surface with enough force to send a wave of water cascading over Sunstreaker. 

"I don't like him already." 


	2. They're Fucking Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mer are insane, Sunstreaker's convinced.

The next Mer Ratchet tried to introduce Sunstreaker to literally tried to pull the Kaonite into the water. 

"They're all fucking insane!" Sunstreaker shouted. He fired the Mer a dark glare, but he (she? it?) merely did a little flip in the water and chirped at him. "Yeah, chirp to you too, you little maniac." 

"They're not insane," Ratchet sighed. "This is Skywarp. He's just... excitable."

The purple and black Mer chirped, as though to agree, and did another little flip. This time, his tail slapped the surface, and Sunstreaker was doused for the second time in a window of ten minutes. 

"He likes you," Ratchet said, not even attempting to keep the amusement out of his tone. Sunstreaker spared him a dirty look, and shook like a dog. The startled look on Ratchet's face was almost satisfying enough to put the Kaonite in a good mood - but not quite. 

"Basically, Mer are annoying pests." Sunstreaker pushed his sodden hair out of his eyes, and exhaled. "Are they all like this?" 

Ratchet snorted. "Not all of them, no. Come along, I'll introduce you to the Mer I should have gone to in the first place. I didn't imagine Prowl would react like that, though. And I figured Skywarp wouldn't like you. No offense, but he usually only likes people who... er, _smile_." 

Sunstreaker's scowl deepened. 

Ratchet silently shook his head, and gestured for the Kaonite to follow him as he moved down another hallway. Sunstreaker did, wringing his long hair out as he went. He really should have gotten it cut, but Sideswipe liked to play with it - so he had kept it long. 

"Mirage," Ratchet called as they entered yet another room, with yet another floor tank. "I brought someone to meet you." 

"I am over here, Ratchet." A small door in the room's left wall opened, and a man with a shock of blue hair leaned out. He had an exotic complexion and features that were equally exotic, his eyes a brilliant golden. "This must be one of the young ones from Kaon. He smells of sand, sweat, and blood." 

Sunstreaker stiffened, a cold bead of sweat running down between his shoulderblades. 

"Mirage," Ratchet chided, "some people _don't_ like knowing that you can smell them." 

"Is he a Mer?" the Kaonite inquired. The lithe man was almost as small as Jazz and didn't have a tail - he had two legs, legs that were mostly bare. He wore a pharaoh-style blue cloth wrapped around his waist and jewelry around his neck, but other than that, he was bare. Sunstreaker had seen those who wore even less, so this barely bothered him. 

"Yes, he _is_ , and he can hear you," Mirage sniffed. 

"Sunstreaker, this is Mirage. He's..." 

"Spoiled rotten," someone else put in. A man with brown hair popped up behind Mirage, grinning from ear to ear. Unlike the Mer, he wore olive green clothes that Sunstreaker was almost certain were military fatigues. "I'll see you later, Mirage. Don't run the newbie ragged." 

The Mer hissed, chirped, and clicked in reply, darting forward to press a quick peck to the man's cheek as he passed. Sunstreaker's eyebrow arched, but he didn't comment. 

"...the most knowledgeable, in terms of how to interact with humans, Mer we have here. And that was Hound," Ratchet explained. "Did we interrupt something?" 

The Mer shook his head, approaching the empty floor tank. "You interrupted nothing, Ratchet. Hound was just departing when you arrived. If not for you, I may have made him late." Mirage's lips twisted into a wry smile. "He would not have been pleased with me, in that event." 

"I see." Ratchet sighed. "This is Sunstreaker. He's a... _potential_ new hire. Yes, he's from Kaon." 

Mirage snorted, slipping his toes into the water. "Well, hello, Sunstreaker. It would seem that you have had a rough day. You must have encountered others of my kind." 

Sunstreaker glanced down at his soaked clothing, then back at the Mer. "Prowl didn't want to talk, and Skywarp... _likes me_ , according to Mr. Ratchet." 

Mirage clicked sympathetically. "Poor dear. You do not have to call Ratchet _Mister_ \- he is merely Ratchet, to all of us. Similarly, I am merely Mirage. Though, that is because my titles do not properly translate to the languages of your kind." 

Sunstreaker blinked. 

"Either way, that is unimportant. You must have many questions." Mirage pulled his foot out of the water and moved around the tank, coming to stand beside Ratchet. He came up to the redhead's chest, and to Sunstreaker's collarbone. Though not as small as Jazz, the Mer was definitely small in his human form. 

"Actually, yes. What kind of work is done with the Mer here?" 

"One of the main purposes of this facility is to assist Mer in learning how to master the shift from water-form to land-form, and vice versa. Similarly, Mer are taught to be away from water for long periods, how to interact with humans, and how to survive in land-form. This facility is also a hospital, the only in Iacon which accepts human and Mer patients. There is only one other hospital for Mer, and it is.... grungy, at best." Mirage wrinkled his nose. "I would not set foot or fin within it, if it would decide my fate." 

_I can see why Hound calls him spoiled._

"Interested in working with Mer?" Ratchet asked. 

"Am I going to have to work with Prowl?" 

"Undoubtedly," Mirage answered, cutting Ratchet off before he could speak. 

Sunstreaker sighed, though he was already planning ways to get revenge on the black-and-white Mer. "Alright, I'm interested." 

 

* * *

 

_"I'd like to look at your Mer, maybe buy a couple."_

_"They're not mine, and they're not for sale."_

_"Then call your boss. I'd like to buy some of them. Maybe this little one, and that big one over there? They look nice and strong."_

_"I just told you, they're_ not _for sale."_

_"How can I help you, sir?"_

_"I'd like to buy both of these boys. They look nice and strong. Could put them to use in the Pits-"_

Sunstreaker was clinging to Sideswipe before he was even opening his eyes. 

"Sunny?" his brother's voice was groggy. "What's wrong?" 

Sunstreaker shook silently, burying his face in Sideswipe's chest. It didn't take his twin long to figure out what was wrong with him. 

"I'm here, Sunny. There's nothing wrong. We're never going back, okay?" Gentle fingers carded through long, yellow-streaked black locks. "I'm here. I've got you." 


	3. Maniac! Maniac? Maniac!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstreaker dislikes Prowl. The feeling is mutual.

"I don't want to leave you alone with Mirage and Hound on your first day," Ratchet stated, "so I'll be taking you around and showing you what your duties are and how to do them. It's a lot of work." 

"I'm starting to think you want me to leave." Sunstreaker scowled. "I came here to _do_ a lot of work." 

"You look like an angry panda," Hound joked as he approached them, carrying a pail of fish guts. 

Sunstreaker only scowled more. "I didn't sleep well last night," he spat. 

"Don't fight," Ratchet grumbled. "I have to put up with both of you, and you also have to put up with one another, so at least try to get along better than a pair of starving dogs fighting over a scrap of meat." 

Sunstreaker responded with a rumbling growl, arms folded tightly over his chest. 

"Now," Ratchet said, tone pleasant, "let's get started." 

 

* * *

 

Sunstreaker's first job was, apparently, to make sure the Mer were fed. It was a job he shared with Hound - but despite the joke Hound had made earlier, he wasn't actually _too_ bad.

"We have to feed them in order," Ratchet stated. "Mer require nutrition every twelve hours at the latest -they only accept nutrition from us every eleven hours- and so we have to feed them in the proper order. Prowl is first, and Blitzwing is last. We don't feed Mirage. He's acclimated enough to feed and take care of himself. Similarly, we don't clean his tank. Don't even try; he considers it an insult." 

"Why don't the Mer accept more food?" Sunstreaker asked. 

It was Hound who answered. "It's insulting to Mer, according to Raj. They're accustomed to hunting and finding their own food, so they... don't like being reminded they have to be fed until they acclimate. Having Mirage around helps things, but not in that area." 

Sunstreaker would have massaged his forehead, had he not been carrying pails of live fish. "This is all very confusing." 

"I am sure you will grow accustomed to it," Mirage assured. He seemed to appear out of thin air, easily keeping stride with Hound despite his small stature. "The confusion is... only to be expected. Why, you should have seen Hound when he-" 

Hound shoved one of the fish in Mirage's mouth. Sunstreaker wasn't sure how he did it quickly enough to catch his pails of fish and keep them from spilling, but he wanted to learn how. 

Instead of asking, he merely chose to needle Hound. "I thought we don't feed Mirage." 

The Mer reached up and pulled the wriggling fish from his mouth, examining it with a critical eye. After a moment, he made a happy noise and bit into it, taking small, dainty bites that stripped flesh from bone with a predator's practiced ease. 

Ratchet sighed. "Hound is the exception to that rule. They're... close." 

"I'd say so," muttered Sunstreaker. "So how much fish does each Mer get at each feeding time?" 

"We feed the older ones, like Prowl, until they're full or don't want to eat anymore. They're old enough to know when to stop eating. Other Mer we feed on basis of size. Injured or sick Mer have different feeding requirements, which you will learn as we go along. We currently have three injured Mer. The rest are merely being acclimated." Ratchet led the way into Prowl's room. "Prowl, mealtime." 

The black and white Mer poked his head out of the water and made a series of irritated-sounding clicks, whistles and growls. Mirage responded with gentle sounds that reminded Sunstreaker of the wind-chimes he had seen once as a child, the smaller Mer moving to the edge of Prowl's tank. 

A few moments and a lot of click-whistle-growling later, Sunstreaker was once again soaked, and Prowl was skulking around somewhere at the bottom of his tank. 

"I'm beginning to dislike that Mer," grumbled Sunstreaker. 

Mirage frowned sympathetically, turning toward the Kaonite. "The sentiment is returned, unfortunately. Prowl considers you... not worth his time." 

"Of course he does. So now what?" Sunstreaker demanded. 

Mirage took five fish out of one of Hound's pails. "I will feed Prowl. He is going to be temperamental and pesky for quite some time, likely the rest of the day. I would have the most luck feeding him." 

"Don't get torn up again," Ratchet warned, "I'm in no mood to deal with you on painkillers." 

The Mer just grinned at him and stepped into the tank. "Go run your rounds, Ratchet. I doubt that Prowl will attack me. Besides, I am not helpless, and if push comes to shove I will merely call for Megatronus to assist me." 

Ratchet rolled his eyes. "Come on, leave the crazy Mer to deal with the other crazy Mer." 

Sunstreaker followed the redhead, a soft splash the telltale sound of Mirage (or one of the fish) slipping into the water. "Who's next in the feeding order, Ratchet?" he asked, while making a mental note to write down the Mer order as soon as he had the opportunity. 

"Skywarp, who you also met yesterday. He should be easier to feed, considering that he's already displayed a liking for you," Ratchet stated. Sunstreaker couldn't tell whether he was laughing on the inside or not. 

"Wait, Skywarp took a liking to _him_?" Hound asked, incredulous. 

"Surprisingly enough, yes. Liked him so much he tried to pull him into the tank to swim with him," Ratchet grinned.

Hound guffawed. "Well, that's a distinct change from how Prowl feels about him!" 

Sunstreaker growled half-heartedly, striding past Ratchet to nudge the door to Skywarp's room open with his hip. "Don't you two have anything else to talk about?" 

"Maniac!" 

Sunstreaker's attention turned to the floor tank. Skywarp had hauled himself halfway out of it, and was happily slapping his tail against the surface of the water. "Maniac!" 

Ratchet exhaled. "Skywarp's first word in any of our languages, and it had to be _maniac_. Thank you, Sunstreaker." 

Sunstreaker huffed, letting the door swing shut behind them. "I didn't do it on purpose," he grumbled. "It's Skywarp's own fault for picking up the word _maniac_ out of everything I said." 

"Maniac," Skywarp put in, reaching out toward the Kaonite as his tail slapped the water a little slower.

Hound arched a brow as he set his buckets down, studying the Mer who began to squirm farther out of his tank. "I think he's calling you a maniac, Sunstreaker." 

"I wouldn't put it past the crazy little bastard." Sunstreaker strode toward the Mer -who was actually larger than Sunstreaker, despite the Kaonite calling him _little_ \- and rested his buckets on the floor. "Back in your tank, Skywarp. I don't think Ratchet wants a beached Mer on his hands." 

Skywarp pushed himself up, his back bending in a way that no human spine would allow. "Maniac!" 

"Yes, yes. Maniac, and all that good stuff." Sunstreaker glanced at Ratchet. "Do you mind telling me how I'm expected to give him his fish?" 

"Skywarp likes to catch it out of the air," the redhead responded. "I'd throw it over the tank. It might get him back _in_ the tank, as well." 

Sunstreaker nodded. He edged back a step, to keep himself out of the Mer's reach, and knelt down to retrieve a fish. "Go back in your tank, Skywarp," he urged, and threw the fish. 

It landed with a splash in the tank, and Skywarp tilted his head to the left, studying the Kaonite with large ruby eyes. "...Maniac?" 

Sunstreaker glared at Ratchet. "That worked _really_ well!" he snarled, before returning his attention to Skywarp. "You have to get back in your tank and eat, fishface."

Skywarp tilted his head the other direction, and pointed at Sunstreaker. "Fishface?" he asked, confusion and curiosity written in his almost-dejected expression. "Maniac... Fishface?"

"No. _You're_ the fishface," Sunstreaker snapped, pointing at Skywarp, "and _I'm_ the maniac." He pointed viciously at himself.

Skywarp frowned. "Fishface?" he repeated, and pointed at himself. "Maniac?" He pointed at Sunstreaker that time, and then grinned widely. "Skywarp, Fishface!" 

Ratchet looked like steam was going to come out of his ears at any moment. "Sunstreaker," he growled, " _what_ have you _done_?" 

Hound answered for the Kaonite. "Made a new friend, it looks like." 

"I don't know if I'd call Skywarp a friend. He still hasn't eaten, or gone back in his damn tank," Sunstreaker grumbled. His eyes were fixed on the Mer who was now chirping and clicking, pausing at random intervals as though he expected Sunstreaker to understand him and respond.

"Maybe you should jump in," Ratchet suggested. His tone was jesting, but Sunstreaker shifted his gaze to the water of the tank. It was undoubtedly deep, and he didn't know how to swim, but maybe if he held on to the side...

The Kaonite surged to his feet and did exactly as Ratchet suggested: 

He jumped in. 


	4. Do Iaconians Ever Run Out Of Air?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp lectures, Ratchet yells, Sideswipe mumbles.

Sunstreaker didn't mind water, when it was coming out of a shower head, garden hose, or facet over a sink, or was in a bathtub. When he was getting splashed by Mer or individuals like Sideswipe, he didn't like it. And when it was deep enough he couldn't stand in it with his head and shoulders above water, he was afraid of it. 

He caught the edge of the tank and hauled himself up, getting his head above water so he could breathe. He could hear Ratchet yelling at him, but he was more occupied with staring at Skywarp - whose face was inches from his, and who was chirping wildly as he prodded Sunstreaker's ribs.

Oooookay. 

That wasn't weird at all. 

After a few minutes of rib-prodding and unhappy chirping that sounded suspiciously like lecturing, Skywarp's attention drifted away to the fish that was swimming around in the tank, and he dove after it. Sunstreaker exhaled and pulled himself out of the tank, shaking himself off once again.

"--of all the idiot things you could have done--"

Ah, Ratchet was _still_ yelling at him. Sunstreaker rolled his eyes, wringing water out of his long braid. Did Iaconians ever run out of air?

"You _suggested_ Ijump in, Ratchet, and I did." Sunstreaker knelt down by his bucket of fish. "How many more fish does Skywarp get, anyway?" 

"Four," the red-headed Iaconian finally answered. "And I was _joking_ when I said that!" 

Sunstreaker shrugged, and tossed a fish over Skywarp's tank. The purple and black Mer shot out of the water, caught the fish in his jaws, and dove under again. The resulting splash doused Sunstreaker yet again. "Shouldn't joke around new hires, boss."

Ratchet exhaled through his nose. "One, don't call me that. Two, Skywarp is the most docile Mer here. You're fine diving in with him, but another Mer might tear you apart for invading their territory. That wasn't very smart of you." 

Sunstreaker showed the Iaconian his teeth. "Intelligence wasn't exactly _prized_ , where I came from."

Ratchet exhaled again. "I've met many brilliant people from Kaon, and while you may _behave_ like one, I don't think you're an idiot." 

"Never said Kaon," Sunstreaker muttered. He tossed Skywarp another fish, the Mer swallowing it whole. "Is he supposed to do that?" 

"Mer often swallow fish whole," Hound answered. "Skywarp will be fine. He's probably just saving it to eat later, as a snack. He's done it a few times before." 

"Maniac," the Mer put in, gliding to the edge of the tank. He draped his arms across the floor, his tail practically wagging as it curved up out of the water. 

"You want more fish?" Sunstreaker asked, retrieving another from the bucket. Skywarp grinned at the Kaonite, who sighed. "We've got to expand your vocabulary. You can't keep saying _maniac_ about everything." 

Skywarp tilted his head. "Maniac?"

"Yes, yes, maniac." Sunstreaker tossed the fish, and watched Skywarp push away from the tank side to leap after it. "Crazy overgrown goldfish." 

 

* * *

 

"So, how was your day?" 

Sunstreaker exhaled, pulling the rubberband out of the base of his braid. "It was very wet. I got splashed or doused by several of the Mer, and jumped into one of the tanks. I'm never doing that again if I can help it. Mostly because Ratchet bitched at me for an hour straight. Thankfully, once feeding time was done, I got to move on to other things that were less wet. Well, except for changing the cast on Wheeljack's dorsal fin." 

"Sounds like you had a day," Sideswipe remarked, shifting around on the couch. Sunstreaker retrieved his brush and began tugging it through his wet hair, finding a spot on the couch that wasn't occupied by Sideswipe's sprawled-out limbs.

"Did. How was yours?" 

"Well..." Sideswipe trailed off. "Jazz got a job as a lifeguard. I pestered him for a while." 

"Did you find a job?" 

"Yeah. Fishing." Sideswipe shifted around and lay his head in Sunstreaker's lap. "People around here like fresh caught fish, but there aren't many fishermen 'cause of a wild Mer a few years back killing several who went out in their boats. Said the Mer was crazy."

"Huh." Sunstreaker exhaled. "Just be careful, bro. Those things are crazy anyway, not that any Iaconian's gonna admit that. A Mer who was considered crazy by the locals... I'd hate to see one of those."

"Yeah." Sideswipe reached up and tangled his fingers in Sunstreaker's hair, earning himself an irritated swat. "So, Jazz mentioned something that got me thinking-"

"That's a bad thing," Sunstreaker teased. 

"Haha, you're hilarious. Anyway, Jazz mentioned that some places in Iacon have... pretty shady business. And it involves Mer, not just people." Sideswipe shifted uncomfortably, burying his face in Sunstreaker's stomach. That wasn't unusual - when Sideswipe was upset about something, he liked to bury his face in his brother's stomach. It didn't make sense to Sunstreaker, but that was just his brother. He gave Sideswipe's shoulder a pat. 

"I'm not surprised. We're never going to find a place where there's not some kind of shady business." 

"He said there were traders." It came out as a mumble, but a mumble was all it took for Sunstreaker's blood to run cold.

_We'll never get away from that, either._


	5. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstreaker blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter update because I just wanted to get this one out.

A week passed, filled with feeding Mer, teaching Skywarp words like "moron", changing casts, cleaning tanks, and many other responsibilities Sunstreaker had at the Iacon Mer and Human Health and Acclimation Center - IMHHAC for short. It was a very trying week, as Sunstreaker was almost always soaked by some Mer or another... and Prowl never missed a chance to splash him. At least Mirage was decent, if not spoiled. 

But on his ninth day in Iacon, Sunstreaker was almost smashed by Ratchet and a man Sunstreaker didn't recognize, carting in an injured Mer on a stretcher. 

Mirage, who had been discussing Wheeljack's dorsal fin with Sunstreaker, trailed off, gazing after the trio. "That one's young," he murmured, absently taking a fish out of one of the buckets and throwing it to Prowl. The resulting splash soaked Sunstreaker, but at least Mirage was wet too. 

"What do you mean?" Sunstreaker asked. "The Mer they just brought in?" 

"Yes." Mirage rose. "Excuse me while I go question Megatronus about him." 

"Megatronus? Who is he, anyway?" Sunstreaker asked. He'd heard that name a few times, but never had a face to pin to the name.

"The tall Mer who was assisting Ratchet. That is Megatronus." Mirage stretched, and trotted in the direction Ratchet had gone. "Have fun with Prowl, Sunstreaker." 

Sunstreaker and Prowl exchanged a dirty look. 

 _Yeah, fun._ The Kaonite snorted and tossed Prowl another fish, which the Mer blatantly ignored. "You know, I don't know why you hate me so much. Fucking goldfish." 

Prowl's lips quirked in an expression of what had to be dry amusement -fucker was enjoying this- and dove beneath the surface of the water again. Sunstreaker sighed - one of these days, he'd get Prowl for all the times he splashed him. 

At least the next thing on his mental list was more enjoyable than dealing with Prowl. Even though Skywarp generally tended to soak him and made strange noises at him that Mirage never explained, the Mer seemed to mean nothing harmful for Sunstreaker with his antics. 

Sunstreaker grabbed his buckets and headed for the room that held Skywarp, nodding to Hound as he passed. He was doing his own work, feeding his own group of Mer. Sunstreaker and Hound usually traded off, but one Mer that Hound never fed was Skywarp. At least Sunstreaker had made some form of a friend, even it was a fish that didn't speak much of their languages. 

"Idiot!" Skywarp cheered. He half-hauled himself out of the tank, draping himself on the floor and waving up at Sunstreaker as the Kaonite approached. "Come... food?" 

"Yeah, I brought food." Sunstreaker set the buckets on the floor and threw a fish over Skywarp's head. The Mer moved like lightning, arcing through the air in a streak of purple as he dove up and backward at the same time, catching the fish in his mouth as he went. Sunstreaker was almost surprised that Mer weren't in an aquarium--

_Dark water closed over his head, his hands finding glass walls. Panic surged up in his throat as he realized that he was alone, that his brother wasn't beside him._

_A blinding light switched on, focused through the glass. He reached up to cover his eyes, trying to turn away from the light source and finding that it surrounded him._

_He would have screamed, if he wasn't focused on preserving his air as long as he had it. His feet couldn't touch the bottom, his fingers scrabbling against a smooth surface as the panic welled up again. He was going to drown, he was going to die--_

"Idiot! Idiot! _Hound_! Idiot!" 

_\--and without Sideswipe beside him, Sunstreaker could only worry that his brother would suffer the same fate. At least if they were together, they weren't at risk of dying alone._

_Sunstreaker wanted to curl into himself, but at the same time he wanted to find a way out. The glass was thick, his hands and feet glancing away harmlessly. Not even a scuff mark - Sunstreaker wanted to scream and curse, but he couldn't waste the air._

"Sunstreaker? Soundwave, get First Aid!" 

 

* * *

 

_"He's coming around."_

_"Sunny? Can you hear me?"_

_"Idiot?"_

_"I hope he's okay."_

Sunstreaker groaned and tried to filter through the voices - the first was unfamiliar, but the second was definitely Sideswipe. The third had to be Skywarp. And the fourth... Hound? 

Someone was petting his hair; he opened his eyes and squinted against the light. "Sides?" 

"Over here," Sideswipe said from his right side- so he wasn't the one petting him. Sunstreaker shifted and opened his eyes all the way, meeting the worried gaze of Skywarp. 

"FIshface," the Kaonite sighed. "What happened?" 

"I found you on the floor. You must have fallen, because two of the buckets were knocked over," Hound explained. "Oh! This is First Aid," he introduced, pointing at the redhead who looked something like a younger, softer version of Ratchet. 

"Nice to meet you," Sunstreaker murmured, sitting up. It was then that he realized he'd been resting on someone's legs - since when did Skywarp have legs? "Fishface?" 

"Idiot," Skywarp said, his tone sounding like a scold. 

"Skywarp can...?" Sunstreaker trailed off. "Shift, or whatever you call it?" 

"You falling down must have helped him learn how," Hound shrugged. "He's attached to you, for whatever reason. And warming up to your brother, too," he added. 

Sunstreaker snorted. "At least he likes Sideswipe." The Kaonite glanced over at the floor tank, and exhaled. "Did he eat anything?" 

"Stayed by your side the whole time," Hound answered. "He hasn't had anything, unless you fed him before-" 

"He only got one fish." Sunstreaker pushed himself up to his feet. Working would take his mind off of it. "Hungry, Fishface?" 

"Moron," Skywarp huffed. 


	6. In Which Skywarp Is Smug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillows are thrown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm somewhat alive ;; this chapter is short but I wanted to finish it asap to clean up some things from the last chapter

Sideswipe stepped in Sunstreaker's way. "Are you kidding me, Sunny? You just fainted and fell!" 

"Skywarp needs to eat," Sunstreaker pointed out, "and this is my job." 

First Aid stood, and crossed his arms. "I don't advise working right now," he told the Kaonite. "I'd advise going home and resting. Ratchet won't have a problem with it." 

"He'd hit you with something to knock you out if he found out you were trying to work," Hound wryly added. "Trust me, just going home is a much better option." 

_This does nothing but further prove that all Iaconians are insane,_ Sunstreaker grumbled to himself. "Why is Sides here, anyway?" he demanded, as a way to change the subject. 

"They called me because we're one another's emergency... contacts?" Sideswipe glanced at First Aid to see if he'd used the right word. His Common was clumsy, but it was better than his Iaconian. Sunstreaker inwardly dared anyone to say anything about aforesaid clumsy Common, but they didn't. Hound merely nodded. 

"How long have I been out?" Sunstreaker asked. 

"Two hours," First Aid answered, checking his watch to ensure he'd given the right time. "Yes, two hours." 

Sunstreaker rubbed his face, not happy with this news. "And you want me to leave?" 

"The sooner the better," confirmed Hound.

"Moron," Skywarp pitched in, his arms crossed in an imitation of First Aid. Skywarp, however, managed to look far more disapproving than First Aid, and that probably should have surprised Sunstreaker, but it really didn't. 

"Fine," the Kaonite grumbled. "But only because Fishface is mad at me." 

Skywarp looked smug. "Moron." 

 

* * *

 

"-I just don't think there's any reason for anyone to worry," Sunstreaker finished. "I should be at work right now." 

Sideswipe, who had been sitting on the couch while listening to his brother's rant, rolled onto his stomach. "What would you do if it had been _me_ who collapsed?" 

Sunstreaker floundered, seeking words, and settled for snapping, "Don't say _collapsed_. It makes me sound a lot more pathetic, Sides. I attacked the floor." 

"Uh-huh," Sideswipe vocalized, in that tone that said he was just humoring Sunstreaker until he decided to end his tirade. 

"Don't be a dick." Sunstreaker threw a pillow at his brother.

Sideswipe caught the pillow, and raised his brows. "Stop being a dumbass and answer the question, then." 

Sunstreaker huffed, turning away from his twin. "I wouldn't have worried at all. I know you'd be fine-"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that," Sideswipe snorted. 

"Fine!" 

"Fine?" 

"Fine." Sunstreaker turned around, eventually dragging his eyes to Sideswipe's. He opened his mouth, and closed it again, feeling stupidly like a fish - not one of those crazy Mer creatures, but a normal fish. "I-" 

Sideswipe smugly sat up again, hugging the pillow against his chest and pulling one knee up. "Can't say it, can you." 

"...I would have worried," Sunstreaker grumbled in defeat. 

"I know. Which is why you should get some rest, because _I_ am worrying about _you_." Sideswipe pointed at the other end of their couch. "Don't make me call your crazy boss." 

"If you call Ratchet, I'm going to sabotage your boat," muttered Sunstreaker, but he stalked over and flopped down all the same. If he kicked Sideswipe's thigh in the process, oh well. His twin deserved it. 

"And let me drown? Or get eaten by a crazy Mer? I don't think you will," Sideswipe chirped. Infuriatingly, he was right, and even more infuriatingly, he _knew_ he was right. Sunstreaker contemplated throwing another pillow at him, but he didn't have the energy for a pillow fight. 

"Hey, Sides." 

"Mmm?" His twin glanced up from the end of his braided hair, which he was toying with. 

"Be careful tomorrow, okay?"

"Duh, Sunny." Sideswipe looked back at his hair, but only for a moment before he was looking up again. "Seriously, what's going on with you?" 

Sunstreaker shook his head. "I'm just tired, that's all." 

Sideswipe didn't look like he believed him, but he shut up and tucked the pillow under his head either way. 

Sunstreaker's dreams were full of murky water, flashes of steel, and menacing red eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rating may increase, warnings may be added. Some small parts of this were inspired by things in A Ship Called Wander by vienn_peridot, such as the floor tanks.


End file.
